


5sos SMUT BOOK

by vinylmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cake, Cashton, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Mashton, Muke - Freeform, Smut, smut!book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinylmuke/pseuds/vinylmuke





	5sos SMUT BOOK

Hi guys! I wanna get back into writing smut but I don't care to come up with the ideas so please leave your requests and let me know if you want this to be a smut book or want me to post them separately.


End file.
